


More than siblings

by Phoenixclan



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance, a little violence, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixclan/pseuds/Phoenixclan
Summary: This story takes place after the end of the true pacifist route. Asriel grows very fond of Frisk but doesn't know how to tell her. Will they get together or will something intervene their love?





	1. Prologue

             Frisk had saved everyone. Everyone in the Underground was saved. Frisk had even managed to save Asriel and Chara without any side effects.

             After the barrier broke, the monsters went to the surface but the humans didn’t want the monsters free. So In order to avoid another devastating war, Asgore told the human leaders that monster kind would only live near Mt Ebbott. The humans leaders agreed to this and even sent materials for the monsters to build their homes with.

             Frisk was devastated that monster could only live near Mt Ebbott. Frisk’s human family, after hearing the hero Frisk was, wanted her back but Frisk knew her old family better. So after a long and hard court battle, the Dreemurr family won custody over Frisk.

             It has now been five years since the monsters built their new homes on the surface. Frisk lives with the Dreemurr family. She has new friends, new challenges and, of course, new dangers.

             Over the five years, Asriel developed very strong towards his savior. But didn’t know how to tell her. Now Frisk and Asriel will discover more about each other and more about themselves than they could ever imagine.


	2. A New Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to get my foot in the door. I hope you guys enjoy!

 

Frisk woke up to a beautiful Sunday morning with the sunlight entering her room through her window. She smiled and did her daily stretches. Then she went into bathroom and cleaned herself up. After her shower, she put on a white sweater with a purple skirt.

She then went downstairs and as she passed Asriel’s, she could hear his snoring from inside the room. Frisk stifled a giggle behind her hand and continued downstairs. When she reached downstairs, she entered the kitchen and saw Toriel putting in the oven.

“Morning, mom.” Frisk said happily “Did you bake a pie?”

“Good morning, my child.” Toriel said “Yes, I did.”

“Aren’t you and dad going to see the human delegations to talk about the peace treaty?” Frisk asked curiously

“Yes, we are. We are leaving in five minutes.” Toriel said brightly “Oh, I just remembered. Sans and Papyrus are coming to visit in the evening so I want you and the other two to clean the house for their arrival.”

“Okay, mom. Got it.” Frisk said while giving a nod

“Make sure the boys do most of the work. Those two are going to become couch potatoes if they don’t do any housework.” Toriel said “Having such a hardworking daughter has its pleasure and it’s pains. One of those pains is that you are making Asriel and Chara into lazybones.”

“Thanks, mom. It’s my job.” Frisk said while laughing “I’ll go wake them up. Good luck with the meeting. Bye.”

“Goodbye, my child.” Toriel said with a small smile

Frisk headed back upstairs to Asriel’s room first. When she entered his room, she couldn’t help but giggle at the figure that was entangled in his sheets.

“Hey Azzie, wake up.” Frisk called softly

“Five minutes more, mommy.” Asriel yawned and turned in his bed

“That would be fine if I was mom, Azzie.” Frisk said as she started laughing

Asriel shot up in his bed and saw Frisk laughing at him in his doorway. He blushed and pulled his sheets closer to him.

“G-good m-morning, F-Frisk.” Asriel stuttered “W-would you m-mind leaving while I, uh, change?”

“Sure thing, Asriel.” Frisk said happily “But don’t fall asleep again.”

“I won’t, I swear.” Asriel said

Frisk giggled at Asriel’s red face a then shut the door behind her. She then thought of a way to wake Chara up when she bumped into him halfway to his room.

“Heya Frisk, good morning.” Chara said smiling

“Morning, Chara.” Frisk said in surprise “Wow, you sure are up early.”

“Are you implying that I wake up late?” Chara asked in fake shock

“Well yeah, you usually wake up ten in the morning.” Frisk said hotly

“Sorry, my ‘Frisk’ alarm didn’t go off.” Chara joked

“Oh ha ha.” Frisk faked laughed “Very funny. You are even lazier than Sans.”

“I try my best.” Chara said modestly

Frisk shot him a dirty look and went downstairs with Chara following closely behind her. After they had breakfast, Asriel came down fully dressed and started on his own breakfast.

“Mom asked both of you to help clean the house for Sans’s and Papy’s visit today.” Frisk declared “So I want us to start work right after Az finishes his breakfast.”

“Okay Frisky.” Chara said happily

“And stop calling me that!” Frisk groaned “You know I hate it.”

“Give her break, Chara.” Asriel said slowly “Its not as if we have been helping her with the chores either.”

“Thanks, Asriel.” Frisk said with a smile

“N-no p-problem, Frisk.” Asriel stuttered as he turned a bit red

Thankfully for Asriel, both Frisk and Chara didn’t notice his blush. Asriel finished his breakfast in ten minutes then the trio started cleaning the house. As the Toriel and Asgore were still the queen and king of monsters, their home was very big but with the three of them working together, they did the work in no time.

The final room was the library. Frisk was standing on a ladder to clean the top shelf when she lost her footing and fell. Frisk let out a shriek and closed her eyes. But nothing happened.

When she opened her eyes, Asriel was panting from running over to catch her. He had rushed over in the blink of an eye to just barely catch her. Chara was watching with an amused look from afar.

“Um, you can put me down, Asriel.” Frisk said as she started to blush

“Oh,” Asriel said then seemed to realize who he was holding “Oh yeah! Sorry!”

He put her down as Chara shoved his fist into his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing at the scene. Frisk and Asriel stood facing each other but not looking at each other in awkward silence for a while before Frisk decided to break it.

“Thanks a lot, Asriel.” Frisk said gratefully and gave Asriel a quick hug

“Uh, for what?” Asriel asked stupidly

“For saving me, idiot.” Frisk said giggling

“Oh yeah! No problem, Frisk.” Asriel said as he blushed blood red

“Now that that’s over,” Frisk said slowly “, Let’s get back to work.”

“Yeah, let’s get back to work.” Chara said cynically “You two sure you don’t want to hug it out more or do you want to, you know, smooch?”

Asriel blushed whereas Frisk walked over to Chara and started to punch every inch she could reach. Unfortunately for Chara, Frisk wasn’t the frail type of girl. So after being taught a lesson by Frisk, the trio went back to work.

Soon they were done. Frisk, since Toriel wasn’t home yet, fixed a healthy lunch for all three of them to eat. After lunch, the trio sat down on the couch and watched a movie together.

They finished the movie a few seconds before the doorbell rang. They rushed to open the front door and when they did, they were greeted by Sans, Papyrus, Asgore and Toriel.

“Sans and Papy, its so good to see you two.” Frisk exclaimed as she hugged the two skeletons

“HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALSO VERY PLEASED TO SEE YOU FINE AND WELL.” Papyrus said happily

“yeah, frisk. Pap’s was about to break the door down.” Sans said with his usual smile on his face

“Oh, don’t worry. I know how much he _a-doors_ them.” Frisk joked

Asgore, Toriel and Sans laughed while Asriel, Chara and Papyrus groaned at her joke. Sans took a while to stop laughing and when he did he wiped a few tears of joy out of his eyes.

“heh, good one, kiddo.” Sans said happily

“Yes, it was.” Toriel agreed “Now let us all go inside and I can see to making us all dinner.”

Toriel cooked the most amazing cherry pie (Chara’s favorite). After dinner, everyone was about to go to bed when Toriel and Asgore called Frisk, Asriel and Chara down to the living room.

“My children, as you three know,” Toriel said slowly “I have been looking for a school that accepts both monsters and humans.”

“Yeah, we knew that.” Asriel confirmed

“And today, luck finally smiled upon us.” Asgore said happily “We have found a school that accepts both monsters and humans!”

“Are you serious, dad?” Chara asked in surprise

“Yes and the school is nearby too.” Toriel said brightly “You three will be in all the same classes and will be attending starting tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Frisk asked in shock

“Yes, so I would suggest you three get a goodnight sleep.” Asgore said

“I can’t believe we’re finally attending school!” Frisk exclaimed happily

“Yeah, it sounds awesome.” Chara said as he yawned “But right now, I am _bone_ tired so goodnight everyone.”

“Goodnight, mom and dad.” Frisk and Asriel said together before all three went up to their respected rooms

“This is a start I suppose.” Asgore said softly after the trio were gone

“Yes and we’ll have more to look forward to, Gorey.” Toriel said happily

“I hope so, Tori. I really do.” Asgore said sighing deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include Frisk's old school friends and new enemies. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much to those who have stuck with the story even though it took me so long to update it. That's all for now. :)


	3. Announcement and Apology

First off, I know I haven’t posted anything for a while now and I am deeply sorry for that. I’m having trouble coping with my senior high year in school since we have to rush through chapters and extra chapters so I’ve been really busy. I hope all the people who have been following my stories understand this. But I’m not going to stop writing because I love to write for you guys! But it will be a while before I post new chapters and sorry for that too. Anyway I’m planning on writing again after my first test so just hold on for a little longer please. Thanks for all the support so far and Bye!


End file.
